


Over the North Sea

by Wadeye



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Canon Era, I cannot write porn I have to imply romantic relationships, M/M, Neil→Ives→The Protagonist, Tallin Reversed Scene Re-Writing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wadeye/pseuds/Wadeye
Summary: 假如塔林追车戏后他们三个进了同一间集装箱的原作向改写。Neil→Ives→The Protagonist真正意义上的3P。
Relationships: Ives/Neil (Tenet), Ives/Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 6





	Over the North Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一部分在铺感情线所以只写到三批的前半部分，即Neil/Ives，斜线前后有意义；最后提醒一遍，看清楚体位和攻受！以及由于我是搞大三角的所以有可能三边都铺一铺感情线，请酌情观看，下文不再提示

_疾驰时扑在身后的风。从外部向中心收缩的火焰。凝结的冰霜。彻骨的寒意。_

男人一个激灵，睁开眼。他被急救毯紧裹着躺在狭窄的移动担架上。他立即推开银白色反射铝箔，坐起身来。有什么地方不对劲。他迷惑地查看双手，又摸上自己的脸。离开蓝色房间之后的无所适从感还顽固地附在皮肤上。

“逆向燃烧是吸热过程，”床边有人突然开口，那身份莫测的神秘人正坐在地上，仰头看向他。“你可能是第一个在火灾中因体温过低而失去意识的人。”

“都到这时候了，没有什么是不可能的。”他下意识回答。那人叫Neil，他还能记起这段时间内对方拖着他见识过的各种惊险场面。幸好低温症还没有搞坏他的脑子。他四下环顾，举目所及都是单调重复的凹凸铁板，锈迹横生的内壁里还衬着一层透明塑料，把本就狭小的空间封得倍加压抑。虽然视野里的物体都好端端待在原地，但他还是能感觉到整个空间在轻缓地上下浮动左右摇摆。Neil注意到他紧蹙的眉头，向他解释道他们在一间逆行集装箱内，正从北海走水路回到一周前的奥斯陆。然而任务落空的失落感立即将他捕获，他根本没心思去听对方说话。如果他没有执意要冲出去，Sator可能最终也不会知道那东西的下落。“已经发生的终会发生”，是这意思吗？他有一瞬间无法控制自己把挫败感发泄在明显对他有所隐瞒的同伴头上。

“我不能和只说半句实话的人合作，”他站起身来，无视掉动作太快引起的一阵眩晕。

“这不公平——”

他回望向Neil，“你到底是什么身份？是谁招募了你？以及那一拨人——”他下床走动，打量着拉紧拉链的密封塑料膜和紧闭的集装箱大门，“在为谁工作？”

并没期待Neil会从实招来，他发现集装箱的另一侧还有张空着的折叠行军床，他选择在那边坐下，尽可能地拉开距离，背过身拿出录着Sator和同伙对话的手机。在确认绝对安全之前还是越少共享信息越好。标准工作流程。

“现在跟你解释这些还为时过早……”Neil仍在试图继续之前的对话。“况且说到骑兵小队，你贸然冲出去可是给Ives他们后续清理现场搞出了好大一团乱子。”

“那我真是抱歉啊。”他并没刻意掩饰语气中的刺。

“……你可以当面和他说。”

第三个人从Neil背对着的行军床上起身下地向他走来，几步之内箱顶的照明灯光线就被对方身躯遮挡。骑兵队队长沉静地低头看着他。“不必客气，以后这种事多了去了。”Ives在模仿他刚才的讽刺口吻。“现在，作为谢礼，让我们一起来听听Sator在拿到箱子后都说了些什么。”

在他能有所反应之前Ives劈手夺走了那部手机。

“……所以，算法是什么？Sator拿了它有何用？”短短几句录音结束后他忍不住发问。他痛恨这种摸不清情况的无力感。Ives在还手机给Neil之后就回床上躺着了，Neil接过话头。然而他立即被物理学硕士故弄玄虚的各种专业术语搞得满头雾水。

“Neil，没必要这么捉弄他，”Ives懒洋洋地打断了Neil试图开展的理论物理讲座。“他听不懂。往简单里说。”

“简单地说就是Sator打算毁灭全世界，我们要阻止他。”现在这又有点过于简略了。

“怎么毁灭？”

“还能怎么毁灭？炸了呗，”Ives收紧双拳凑在嘴边，“Boom！”他张开十指往外一扬，“‘世界毁灭于一声巨响，’托马斯·艾略特？这都不知道吗。”

“我很确信艾略特的原句是‘这就是世界结束的方式。并非一声巨响，而是一阵呜咽。’”

Ives迎上他投来的目光。那双蓝绿色的眼睛毫无波动。对方随即叹了口气，开始详细解释时间逆流和算法的功用。跟Neil刚才专业性过强的叙述不同，Ives的解释更加通俗，充斥着简洁明了的比方隐喻，顺畅到他几乎开始产生错觉，自己正在听的是博物馆导览员每天重复几百遍早已烂熟于心的解说词。在整段解释过程中Neil再也没给过他一点注意力，而是偏过头注视着躺在床上的骑兵队长官。Ives每次都能赶在他发问前说出答案，他甚至插不上嘴，只能默默听着，直到解说告一段落。

“因此我们就要利用Kat？不该把她掺和进来的。她现在还好吗？”

Ives和Neil对视一眼。“她没事，我把她调到有医护人员的那个集装箱了，让Wheeler看着。和其他女性待在一起也比较方便，没必要和你们两个男的挤在一起吧。”Ives冲自己比划了下，“所以她们把我踢到这里了。”

Neil现在倒是回过头来，然而他也不知道该作何表示。Ives看了下腕上的表，“到饭点了。初次逆行可能会产生身体上的不适，克服这一点的方法就是按时吃饭。”他下床从两人之间经过，打断了Neil审视的眼神。Ives在墙边的补给箱里翻找起来。“你想吃什么？”

他刚想询问对方这句话是和谁说的，毕竟箱里可是有三个人呢——一条能量棒突然飞来，Neil甚至都没费心去看，抬起手就接下了那份食物。“……跟他的一样。”另一条能量棒狠狠砸在他头上，在他弯腰去捡的时候又有一瓶没开封的水落到他后背上。“小心脱水，”Ives喊到。作为回应，Neil拿起放在Ives床上的半瓶水喝了一口。

在沉默中草草果腹后，他之前已习惯了高强度攫取信息的脑子开始感到有些无聊，他索性翻身下床做起俯卧撑。厚塑料膜并不能阻止他的体温缓慢渗进集装箱地板。那块钢板摸起来和他的认知一样，也是冷冰冰的。Sator已经掌握了将好几吨重的集装箱整个逆转的技术吗？躲在暗处的敌人还有多少他们未知的信息？胡思乱想被背后的凝视打断，他的特工本能高声尖叫，有人正目不转睛地使劲盯着他，他甚至感受得到那目光像条灵巧的蛇在他后腰和臀部来回游走，鳞片透过笨重的消防员制服，在他赤裸的皮肤上滑行——他猛地回过头。Neil若无其事地挪开视线，突然对旁边Ives脸上的毛发产生了极大兴趣。Ives翻过身拿后背冲着他俩。

他爬起身抓过担架床上少得可怜的被褥枕头，一股脑搬到远处的第二张行军床上。Neil想跟过来，他捡起那张床上的毯子反塞进对方怀里。他宁可主动放弃相对舒适的担架床，也没办法再躺在Ives对面，忍受着Neil坐在中间左瞅瞅右瞅瞅了。

然而那张床还是离集装箱中心太远。本着方便察觉危险的原则，他动手把床转了九十度，好能对着另一侧的窥视孔和大门。在新铺好的床铺上躺下，他把意识暂时交付给睡眠。

高压气瓶放气时的尖啸弄醒了他。Ives站在他床边，正拧着气瓶上的阀门。“我可不想憋死在气密室里。”Ives倒是完全没有对打扰到他睡觉表示出哪怕一丁点的歉意，连样子都没装一下。他眨着眼睛，试图消化眼前的景象。“你衣服呢？”

“当然是拿去洗了，Sator可没好心到在逆转仓库里给我们准备换洗衣物。”Ives耸肩。他发梢还滴着水，而身上除了一条勉强围在腰间的小毛巾外什么都没有。

“Ives！”Neil靠在门边喊。被叫到的人转过身去，后半边完全暴露在身后那人眼前。“把毛巾给我！那么多箱子里为什么只有一条毛巾！”

“能有的用就不错了！赶紧去洗澡，我们的逆向水储备没那么多！”Ives扯掉毛巾扔过去。Neil接住，灵活地钻过出口，回身拉紧拉链。Ives转回来关上出气阀。

床上躺着的人没做声。在这个尴尬的高度上，有些重要部位简直清清楚楚一览无余。Ives仍旧是那副全无所谓的样子，甚至推开了他拿起毯子想帮对方挡一挡的手。

“被看一眼又不会少块肉，”Ives回到自己床边，大大咧咧地叉开腿坐下。“都是男的有什么好怕的。”明明对方才是全裸的那个，羞耻心还是没来由地冲上他心头。他反倒被Ives回应的视线瞪得直发毛。

“难道说……”现在Ives的语气似乎染上了些调侃意味。

他赶紧扭过身去，简陋折叠床被这突然的动作压得嘎嘣响。Ives笑出声来。他闭着眼睛使劲催眠自己，祈祷能赶紧重新入睡。对方小声嘟囔了些什么，他装作没有听见。

Neil披着一身水汽回来叫他的时候他已经睡着了。

重新返回集装箱后他在窥视孔旁坐下来。外面天色逐渐转亮，他反应了一下才意识到他们是从上午开始的逆行，经过了凌晨和黑夜，现在他即将目睹的将是夕阳逆向升起的场景。Neil从他身边经过——他们俩都裹着薄毯子，谢天谢地，这箱子里大多数还是文明人——拍了下他肩膀。而他正着迷地注视着一只停在集装箱边缘的海鸥张开双翼，两脚一点，轻巧地跃进半空中。

“别盯着鸟看，容易精神错乱。”Neil说。“Ives每次出任务都会偷摸在装备包揣一副扑克。要不要打牌？”

他胡乱扬手拒绝。他对棋牌乃至烟酒之类的消遣都不感兴趣。况且，与其和两个不知底细的人浪费时间，还是潜心观察逆行中的世界，多积累些经验为好。他也不想向同行的人费心描述一轮落日浮出海面，万千红霞奔涌而收的景象到底有多美。身后那两人也没再问，就着Ives的床铺玩起牌来。听上去Neil一连赢了很多盘，他心下窃笑，特工长官的牌技也不过如此嘛。最后Ives把手里的牌甩在床单上，爬进里面拉过被子躺下，说什么都不肯再打了。Neil把散乱的牌收拾起来。这时候太阳也已端端正正挂在天上，明亮的阳光蛰得他眼睛刺痛。Neil敏锐地察觉到他终于看够风景了，冲他伸去抓着一把扑克牌的手，牌面朝着他，“挑张喜欢的。”

他胡乱点了一张。Neil收回手，以令人眼花缭乱的动作把牌重新打散洗开，合成一摞递到他面前。这不就是酒吧最普通的撩妹把戏吗。但在Neil充满期待的眼神注视下，他还是给了面子，随手翻开最上面那张。他冲对方点下头。Neil露出一个志在必得的雀跃微笑。

“做记号也别折牌，以后还要打呢，”望向天花板，Ives语气平板地开口。“还有，Neil，把你怀里那张黑桃K拿出来，一会儿就忘了，到时候又是一顿好找。”

Neil把刚理好的牌往Ives脸上丢去。纸牌撒得满地都是，有几张飘到他脚边。“那你说说，逆行关禁闭期间还能有什么消遣？”

“手机？”他不确定Neil这话到底是跟谁说的。但看Ives一脸逆来顺受被Neil挤得紧贴在集装箱壁上的样子，他也不觉得对方会回Neil的话。

“过去的消息有什么可看的？网络信号的传送是和客观世界同步的。”

“书？电子游戏？”

“很快就会腻，况且组织怎么清楚每个特工的品味喜好，”Neil从Ives身上一张张往回捡牌，后者纹丝不动，要不是还睁着眼睛，他可能会以为Ives睡着了。“而且会抢占十分宝贵的逆向物资储备空间。什么都比不过每个人身上自带的东西好玩。”

Neil收拾完了床，开始趴在地上捕捞漏网之牌。他现在非常希望Neil话中暗指的意思并不像他推测的那样。然而Neil凑过来，拾起落到他脚边的一张牌，“有什么好害羞的，”对方指尖拂过他裸露脚面，“明明上次你在海上风车里自己待着的时候可非常放得开。”

耻辱撞得他胸口作痛，几乎眼前一黑。他刚接触信条时的情况怎么会被人泄露出去？他们还知道多少关于他的关键信息？而对方已经得寸进尺地握住他脚腕，他骨架比平均值稍纤细，一只手就握得过来，Neil的手指在那段脆弱肢体上暧昧收紧，拇指轻挑紧绷的跟腱。那金发浅瞳的男人抬头望向他，“……相信我，我们对你的了解可比你能想象的多得多，”粉红舌尖舔上薄唇，“甚至包括这方面的。”

他听不下去了，立即把脚从对方手里抽出来。Neil只是稍微放松手指，并没挪动地方，随着他收脚的动作对方仍是摸过了他整只脚，甚至还在肤色稍浅的敏感脚心抓了一下。他重新踩到地上，趔趄着狼狈逃向自己的床，背对着另外两人防御性地蜷成一团，扑通作响的心跳隐约震得廉价折叠床都跟着发起抖来。

即使身后好一阵都悄无声息，他仍旧没敢入睡，直到他瞪着墙边几箱补给物资看得眼睛都疼了，他才偷偷回过头望向刚才对他施以性骚扰的同事。放着舒服的软担架床不睡，Neil非要和Ives挤在同一张单人折叠床上，仅仅半米宽的床面根本放不下两个六英尺多高的成年男性，Ives朝向内壁侧躺着，Neil仰面朝天，一边胳膊和腿都搭在里侧的人身上，另一边身子几近悬空，以这个别扭姿势睡得正香。他略微放松下来，生物钟开始发挥作用，即使外面的顺向世界正是阳光明媚的大中午，他还是沉沉睡了过去。

一阵悄声低语。 _灼热的气流在耳廓上打转。_ 唇舌交缠的水声。 _舌尖灵巧滑进唇齿之间，错觉在舔舐一块多汁融化的软糖。_ 布料摩擦的簌簌声。 _有只手掀开薄毯，磨蹭过侧身肌肤，和全身血液涌向同一个目的地。_ 压抑不住的呻吟。 _烧得滚烫的欲望被圈在掌心里缓慢滑动，与其说是纾解还不如说是甜蜜的折磨。_ 床铺吱呀直叫。 _另一只手从臀缝经过，捞起一条腿揉着膝弯内侧。_ 期待的急促喘息。

**_**重物落在地上砰的一声响——** _ **

**__ **

他不情不愿地掀开眼皮。这段时间忙得很，根本没有条件放松，能在脑子里想想也是好的——然而等双眼聚焦后他只想找个机器逆回去掐死刚才做春梦的自己。掉在地上的不是什么重物，是Ives这个大活人，不对，准确地说应该是Neil和Ives一起从床上掉下来，看上去Neil应该拿体格强健的特工小队队长当人肉垫子了，因为Ives疼得龇牙咧嘴，Neil整个人压住他，右手撑着Ives胸口，左手扶着对方膝弯架在自己肩膀上，两人的下半身狎昵地紧贴在一起。作为身体健康的成年人他当然清楚这姿势意味着什么。他本该立即转过头的，但他注意到Neil额角滴落的汗珠和Ives涨红的脸，一时间挪不开视线。被他失礼的目光炯炯盯着的那两人并没受到多大影响，Neil甚至还一把扯开了他们滑下床时缠在身上的毯子——现在他的所有猜想都坐实了。他突然开始痛恨集装箱为什么如此狭小，哪怕他已经尽量躲在最远处还是能看得无比清晰。他自己的性器为这香艳场景激动地抽搐了下。这不算什么，他试图冷静地说服自己，就像看到小黄片就会产生反应一样，只不过这次有点太过露骨了，他在自己床上都可以感受到两人身体辐射出的热量笼在身边……

“这个消遣方式怎么样？”Neil在和他说话。他没法回应，于情于理他都不该打断别人的欢爱。

Ives把Neil摁着他的那只手推开一点，深吸气。“你就这么着急吗，不会吓到他？”Ives的声音听起来比昨天哑了不少。

眼前的景象有种错乱的荒谬感。肢体交缠的两人似乎都毫不介意被他使劲盯着看。他们的羞耻心去哪里了？时间逆流对人体还有精神方面的影响吗？他并没想清楚扭不开脸而且还硬起来的自己根本也没好到哪里去。

“不会的，他喜欢得很，”Neil嘴角危险扬起，他跟着低头，才发现自己下身支的帐篷有多明显。他慌张地团起毯子试图遮挡，然后又意识到身上没穿衣服，又想铺开毯子盖住全身，Ives仰起头看着他绝望地和织物斗争的样子，叹了一声。“真拿你没办法。”Neil轻笑。他脑子乱成一锅粥。这是什么意思，Ives到底在和谁讲话？

“过来吧，”那冷静自持的特工长官向他伸出手，“我们知道怎么让你开心的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *主角和Neil换床以及主角把床转了九十度的情节都是原片里发生过的。  
> 下章保证正经三批


End file.
